Resident Evil: Dawn of Light
by Malkon05
Summary: This is a one shot fic. Terror breaks out in Raccoon City as a horrid accident turns people into flesh eating Zombies. Follow Malkon along his short lived nightmare as he fights to escape this freakish reality.


Author's Disclaimer: This fic is rated M for blood and violence. Everything else in this story is T or under. Do not read if you don't like zombies or people dying *shrugs* that should be typical for all RE fics. Hope you Enjoy this one shot!

Resident Evil: Dawn of Light

My heart raced and my legs pulsed as I ran. I felt the cool air dim my vision as I felt the stinging rain hit my cheek. The smell of putrid fruit filled the air as I stumbled over a rock in the ground. I fell to the pavement below and turned back to see the men. The thousands of men who looked sleep deprived and were uttering low moans. Their wrinkled and vein ridden arms stretched out in front as they stumbled in their slow manner. They seemed to be attracted to anything living. I, Malkon E. Redagarian, civilian of Raccoon City, knew all too well what this mannerism lead to. I had seen the grisly murders, I had watched the living be eaten in front of my very eyes, and I was afraid. Quickly scrambling to my feet, I felt my hand brush against loose gravel and then wave wildly in the air as I regained my balance. I then bolted off in the general direction away from these zombie men. I was afraid of becoming one of the monsters. It had been an awful experience to witness my friend get dragged away from me and limb from limb, being picked apart.

I shuddered and did my best to push the thoughts aside as I quickly ran into a nearby church. I stopped to take a break as I turned to see the zombies coming up from the stair base. I glanced around for a few minutes and then with all my strength, I forced the church door open. The stiff wooden doors creaked and groaned as they slid past my arms. The doors seemed to swing open as my light brown hair became illuminated by the painted glass in the moonlight. My blue eyes reflected the symbolism of hope as I looked up to see what looked like two hands holding out lovingly for me. I gasped and then as fast as I could, I ran inside, dashed around, and slammed the doors shut. As they shut, a wooden plank fell to hold them. I nearly gasped and turned around to see two men standing behind me with guns and uniforms.

"W-who are you?" I stammered as I backed up against the door, not knowing whether these were more zombies or not.

"I'd get away from the door if I were you." One of the cop like figures said as he raised his gun. I was about to protest as I then felt the pounding on the door. Thousands of possibly rotting fists pounded on the door, they seemed desperate for my flesh. I gasped and jumped away from the door as pieces of wood from the door splintered and one of the grayish hands flung itself at my face. I felt the cold skin brush past my face as I flung myself to the floor between the two men. I looked up at them as they then pointed their weapons at the door. I lifted myself and wiped the blood from the zombie's hand that had brushed my face. I made sure not to get any of the blood inside any cut or open part of my body. I quickly wiped the rest off with my shirt and used a bit of spit to help try to get it all off. I then observed as the two men fired a few rounds at the zombies.

"You are going to need this." The other cop said as he handed me a small blacktail. This was a normal sized handgun that was painted black. I then took a few rounds that the officer handed me and pointed my gun at the door.

I then gasped as the wooden block snapped in half and the door seemed like it would fall down at any moment. Just as I was about to fire a round, three more cops appeared from behind.

"It's no good George, we rescued one girl, but there are just too many. What has this world come to?" The first man said as he appeared in view. The cop standing next to me with the red hair and a bandana covering his head shifted and looked over.

"Darn it, we need to get to the relief center, there might be another squad over there Frank." The red headed man, now known as George, said as he then looked towards me and the other cop.

"Who is this guy?" The man with brown hair who had appeared with the black haired Frank said.

"Dunno, but he seems to be able to use a gun." The other man who had been standing next to me said. All four of the men were tall with wide, broad shoulders. The man who was next to Frank was a bit lankier then the others, but obviously as in shape as the other three men.

"You had better be right Thomas." The brown haired man said to the guy next to me.

"Look who is talking Sam, you are so short that you couldn't even hold a rifle safely." Thomas snorted as he grinned in Sam's way. Thomas looked to be slightly younger than the others, while Frank seemed to be slightly older. All-in-all it was a well rounded group. The fifth police officer however, was a blond woman. She had a very defined body and seemed to be very stern.

"Ok you guys, if you are all done telling jokes, let's get going. Even I can't be the one to baby sit this little one all day." The woman said as she shot glares at Sam and Thomas. Both men nodded and became silent. All of a sudden, the church door burst and what looked like hundreds of zombies began to stumble inside.

"MOVE!" George yelled as he began firing. Without hesitation, Frank, Sam, the woman, the little girl, and I ran out the back. I stopped and turned around as I watched the zombies pile in and make their way to Thomas and George. With one last yell, George was tackled by two zombies. Thomas gasped and tried to fire a few rounds on the zombies, but soon he was also overcome. I grit my teeth, but knowing I could do nothing now, I ran after Sam, who was now calling for me to follow him. I dashed out the door as our group of five headed out the back door and into the dimly lit street. It was almost one in the morning and besides the small, broken street lamps, and the three flashlights the officers carried only gave us a slight lighting of the overwhelming darkness.

"Chris! Where is the relief center?" Frank asked the woman as he frantically began scanning the streets.

"This way, follow me!" Chris said as she then headed down a back alley. We hadn't gone very far before a door burst open on the side.

"DUCK!" I shouted at Chris as a zombie tried to come from behind. I zoned in on the zombie and fired as the bullet pierced through its head and it fell to its side. My body shook from having just killed the former person and without thinking; I walked over to the woman and helped her up.

"Thanks...err..." She said trying to think of my name.

"Malkon, Malkon Redagarian." I said flashing a smile at her. I could not help but notice her beautiful form as she stood there, serene in the pale moonlight.

"Ok when you two love birds finish, we would like to keep moving." Sam said as he rolled his eyes. Chris then nodded as she then continued to run back down the alleyway. One by one, the others followed. I noticed the little girl as she ran by. She had to be no older than ten and her dirty blond hair in pigtails ran past. She had obviously been crying profusely and I could only imagine the horror she had been put through. I then shook my head as I followed after Sam and Frank. The five of us continued to run down the pathway until we approached what looked like an old car garage. A sliding glass door parted for us as we all went inside. I saw an elevator towards the back, but it seemed to be lacking power.

Frantically, Sam, Frank, and Chris began to search for any sort of way to fix the broken power line that was hooked to the nearby generator. I looked at the girl as I then held out my hand for her. She looked up at me and took my hand.

"What is your name?" I asked her, seeing if I could help keep her calm while the policemen searched for a wire.

"I'm Sally..." She said looking shy at me.

"Hey Sally, do you have a mommy and daddy?" I said with a smile on my face and trying to act nice towards her.

"Not anymore..." She shook her head and looked glum. My eyes lit up in amazement. Her parents both gone? How had this little girl managed to survive this long? I shook my head as I then watched Chris come back with a few spare cables.

"GOT SOME FRANK!" She shouted as she took off one of her gloves to reveal very frail fingers. She then began to fix the wiring system to the generator as she replaced the wires. After a minute or two, both Frank and Sam made their way back and watched as Chris fixed the wires. After a minute or two, the lights flickered back on and a low humming noise erupted as a nearby fan whirred. I then heard the elevator ding as it seemed to be operational now.

"Good work Chris, how much further to the center?" Frank said as he looked at his comrade.

"From what I remember, it should be just up the elevator, out the door, and through the park." She said. I was glad the center seemed to be relatively close and that we wouldn't have much more to go. I then watched Sam hit the up button on the operation pad to the side of the elevator and after a minute it landed and the five of us got on. As the elevator went up, I saw a sort of tired look on Sam's face. It almost looked like the zombies empty looks I had seen earlier. I tried to push back the thought as the elevator came to a stop.

The elevator door opened and we came upon a relatively thin pathway that lead to a door at the end. We all headed out of the elevator and as we approached the nearby door, but as Sam opened the door, I gasped and drew my gun, firing at the five zombies that had been waiting for us. Frank, Sam, and Chris all did the same thing, as one by one, the zombies fell into pools of blood. The five of us quickly stepped over the fallen bodies and then eyed the nearby park. I felt the cold chill of the outside wind whip my face lightly and also felt the somewhat moist air as I then followed the others. We were close to the base as we all slowly walked into the park.

A sudden mist seemed to loom around the group as we entered the park. I felt a chill crawl up my spine and ever step became heavier. It was becoming hard to see as I then turned to see Chris, she was holding Sally's hand as she then looked at me.

"Did you see where Frank or Sam went?" She asked as she cautiously continued to walk. I shook my head in slight disappointment. The fog was already making it hard enough to see, and now the group had gotten separated. I honestly wasn't even able to detect of this was even a part of the park. I felt lost, and the mist was now turning into a heavy fog. For a few more minutes the three of us stumbled around until at last we found a pathway. It was nice to feel solid ground again as we began to walk.

For a few minutes, Chris, Sally and I wandered until we approached a bridge. The bridge was centered in the middle of the park and connected the two sides. Each step felt oddly heavier as we made our way onto the bridge. No sooner had we gone halfway across, it began to shake violently and with a quickened pace, the three of us reached the other side. As we landed on the other side of the bridge, the fog began to clear and as quickly as it had set in, the fog completely disappeared and less than 300 yards away was the Raccoon Police Department.

Before I could even start my long journey to the department, I heard a voice crying behind us. We all turned with a jolt as the form of Frank appeared out of the fog. He was running off of the bridge. His head was bleeding slightly and he looked panicked. I looked out to him as the ground began to rumble.

I feel to my knees, but kept my balance. I could see both Sally and Chris fall to the ground. I had just enough time to regain my balance to stand, to see a giant worm like creature shoot out of the ground and drag Frank under as it seemed to swim in the ground. Chris screamed as she saw her fellow police officer be drug under and probably devoured. I then brought up my gun. The worm would still be after us and since Chris would probably be trying not to break down and saving Sally, the task of killing this thing was now up to me. I watched helplessly as Frank's hat landed on the ground about 30 feet in front of me. I then felt the ground rumble again as I jumped back. No sooner had I jumped back, the familiar worm creature sprang out of the ground from where I had just been standing. I now noticed that in its mouth it had dozens of rows of sharp teeth, kind of like a shark. It then dove at me as I rolled out of the way and shot it several times in the location that I figured its head was.

The creature howled as it dove back into the ground and I looked over to see Chris and Sally running away. I figured this was good because then I wouldn't have to defend two other people. However, as I watched in horror the ground shook and a long cylinder-shaped object began to rush at them in full force. Without hesitating I dashed at the beast and began firing into the ground. Sally screamed as the monster shot out of the ground and howled as it then began to shake violently. I continued to shoot the monster near the head for a minute or two, and then as I reloaded my gun, it screamed a very high pitch noise as it then sprouted legs. The worm now looked like a giant centipede as it scampered towards me. I barely had time to jump back as it manipulated its upper torso to strike at me like a giant snake. I was sweating as I then began to run the other direction. Maybe if I could distract this thing long enough it would chase me rather than Chris or Sally giving them enough time to escape.

As I reached the bridge the centipede lashed out at me again, missing by mere inches. I then turned around while it was recuperating and fired two more shots to the head. The beast then screeched again and giant pinschers grew out of its mouth. I gasped and began to run again as the monster tore up the bridge behind me. I had only moments to jump as the concrete foundations crumbled beneath me.

The seconds seemed to count by slowly as I took one last step. It's now or never, I said to myself as I then pushed against the concrete. As I felt the step begin to give way I pushed with all my might. I flew through the air and as I went, I could feel the monster just inches away. As I tumbled on the ground on the other side of the bridge, I rolled off to the side and did my best to avoid the giant beast as it pummeled into the ground where I would have landed had I not rolled off to the side. I gasped as the monster disappeared for what seemed an instant. I held up my gun and began to make my way to the police station. I figured as long as I was quiet maybe the monster wouldn't notice me leave. As I crossed the ditch made by the lack of water in the river that separated the park, I began to wonder if the beast had left for good.

Once I was in the clear I headed back to the police station. There was no sign of the monster and I took a breath of relief as the fog began to clear. I soon saw the police station in the near distance and a grin crossed my face as I looked up to see both Chris and Sally safe behind the gate. As I began to walk towards them I felt the ground shake again and both of them began calling for me. I gasped and turned around to see the worm erupt from the ground and come barreling down upon me. I tried to hold up my gun but by the time it would lift up I knew it would be too late. Just as I tried to jump backwards in vain, I heard two shots ring out and the worm fell to the ground just to the side of me. I landed on my back and looked over to see Sam with a rifle about 50 yards away. He smiled confidently as he then put down the gun and walked over.

"Better watch your back from now on. You don't know what evil is behind you." He said as he reached for my hand and stood over me.

I nodded and grinned slightly as he helped me up. The two of us then headed over to the gate and as we entered, we made sure to shut it behind us so that nothing could follow us in. Both Chris and Sally had smiles on their faces as the four of us approached the police building.

"Our goal is to get to the rooftop." Sam said, obviously now in charge of the group being the last male police officer around.

"Did you get confirmation from base?" Chris said looking at him.

"Yeah, but in the process I lost you guys in that fog, managed to find me a nice gun though." He said as he strapped the rifle to his back.

"What is at the rooftop?" I looked at the two of them.

"We were told at 2100 a chopper would come to the top of the police headquarters and we were to evacuate with any survivors." Sam said as we pushed the doors open to the department and entered. "I had to get confirmation by getting to the park, it's the last place we received communication with anyone outside the city and seems to be the only place."

I nodded understanding the situation and as we entered the main lobby I noticed a clock, it was 2030, so we had thirty minutes to get to the rooftop. We immediately headed for the nearby stairs but found the door at the top locked.

"Darn it!" Sam said as he fumbled with the handle a little bit. "Chris stay here with Sally and keep this area safe for us. Malkon let's say you and I go do a few minutes of exploring." He grinned a bit as I nodded back to him.

The two of us then headed downstairs. There were three sets of doors, the north, west, and east entries.

"Where do you think they kept the keys?" I asked him.

He shook his head as he then pointed to the West Door. "As far as I know any keys would be in the main office, which is through there." He said as he walked over to the door and opened it. As he did two zombified police officers poured out and pushed him back. I quickly held my gun and with two shots penetrated their skulls. They fell in their own pools of blood within the next couple of minutes. Sam then shook his head and gave me a silent thank you as the two of us entered the room.  
Papers were spread all over and the entire office looked ransacked. I sighed wondering how much more destruction had occurred around the city. As I shook the thoughts aside I saw Sam bend over and pick up a lock with keys.

"Here we go, let's blow this popsicle stand shall we?" He said as we then turned back. As we did we heard gunshots in the main lobby followed with Sally's scream and what sounded like a giant bursting sound. We both ran back towards the lobby.

Entering the room, I looked to see the north door was broken and several doglike creatures had entered the room.

"K9 units," Sam said as he pulled out his gun and fired at the dogs. Sally and Chris were backed up against the door at the top of the stair as Chris was firing at their pursuers.

"RUN!" Sam yelled as the two of us bolted past the dogs and fired at the ones on the stairs. "Cover me!" He shouted as he then pulled out the keys and looked for a certain one. I pushed one more dog off the stairs as Chris and I began to fire at the dogs as they barked savagely and run up the stairs after us. As I heard a key jingling and a bit of fumbling with a lock Chris and I continued to fire rounds.

"I'm completely out!" Chris said after a few more shots as she tossed her gun aside and grabbed the handgun out of Sam's leg holster. His gun would only have about five more shots. Mine was also low, but I had a spare magazine with about 18 shots. She took a shot as I realized mine was now shooting a blank.

"Hold them for a minute!" I shouted as I replaced the magazine. I heard her fire two more shots as her gun clicked.

"SHOOT!" She shouted as two dogs leapt at us. With what seemed like a slow motion moment, I pulled up the gun and fired three shots. The first one barely missed while the other two nailed the dogs in the head as they sailed backwards and crashed the other five or six dogs now gathered and pushed them all off the stairs. As they landed Sam twisted the knob and yelled at us to follow. The door flung open and after the four of us were in I slammed the door on another dog jumping at us. It hit the door with full force as I heard the door shut with a click.

"Better waste no time, the port is just down the hall and through another door." Sam said.

"Let me lead." I said as I held up the gun and went down the hallway. I was the only one with any shots now and even those were dwindling. We quickly made our way down the hall and as we found the door I heard a cawing noise. I saw ravens above us with strange eyes and figured they must be infected. I told the others to go quietly as we made our way to the door. It was locked when we got there, but Sam quickly found the key. As he turned the lock the door swung open and I saw the roof. We all made our way out to the roof and then shut the door as we waited. The chopper had not arrived yet.

"What time is it?" I asked Sam as he looked down at his watch.

"We have two minutes," He said as I then thought I heard a whirring noise far off. I looked over as I saw a vessel in the sky with a search beam approach the building. I smiled in relief as it headed our way. No sooner had it almost reached the police HQ I felt the barrel of a rifle on the back of my head.

"I told you to watch your back. Evil is watching you." said Sam as the chopper slowly made a landing.

"Sam? What is going on?" Chris said as she grit her teeth and looked at him with a stern face.

"Sorry partner I have my own agenda." Sam said as two people exited the chopper. One man was fairly tall and had on a business suit. He had a crew cut, sunglasses, and a built form. He looked to be a force. The other was a woman who too wore sunglasses. She had on a red dress and looked slightly oriental.

"Wesker. Wong." Sam said as he looked at him.

"Did you bring the specimen?" The woman stated as she looked at him pulling off her glasses and giving a piercing stare at me.

"Yeah she is right here." Sam said as he then motioned for Sally to go with the group.

"She goes nowhere!" Chris yelled as she pulled out a combat knife. But as she did, Wong pulled out a gun and pointed it at her. "I would not try anything." She grinned a cool grin as Sally looked at her.

"Go with them Sally," Sam said as he then pulled the gun from my head, I knew he had it pointed straight at me still. Sally nodded a bit as she began to cry and went over to the two strangers, Sam followed close by as they reached the chopper.

"And where do you think you are going?" Wesker said as he pulled out a magnum and pointed it at Sam.

"You said I had immunity and a ride out of here if I brought the girl with the virus!" He shouted at Wesker confused whether he should point the gun at me or him. I saw this as my chance as I pulled up my handgun but as I did I heard a click.

"I would not try anything stupid if I were you." Wong said as she now had the gun pointed straight at Chris. Darn it, I thought to myself as I lowered the gun.

"Plans change Sam. Now if you want to get out here is the code to the city gate." He put a slip of paper on the ground as he climbed into the chopper. He was followed by Wong and Sally as they chopper then lifted off, guns still pointed at us from the vessel. After a few minutes the chopper loomed out of sight and the three of us stood there my gun pointed firmly at Sam and Chris with her knife as she ran at him and pushed him to the ground, making sure he lost the grip on his rifle. She took possession of the weapon as she looked at him angrily.

"How could you sell us out like that? I thought you said the other HQ was sending a chopper for us!" She yelled.

"No one was coming for us. They would rather see us dead. I used the backup card I had and it failed." He said sighing. "We can still escape the city; the gate on the north end has a pass code on the wall. It was sealed when the infection broke out, but if we impute it into the mainframe we can open the gate for a couple of minutes getting us out. He then stood up even though we both had the guns pointed at him. "This code," he said holding out the piece of paper, "is our last chance." He then held up his hands. "I'm sorry. I wanted to get out alive over everyone else's safety, but can we at least cooperate for now to get out?"

Chris and I looked at each other for a second and put down our guns as we looked at him.

"You have a plan?" Chris said as she looked at Sam.

"Yeah," he said holding up the key rack. "In the parking lot I saw a few police cars, we could use one to drive to the north end to avoid getting bit. This way we all get out alive. Can we at least agree to get that far? I will take all responsibility for Sally if we can just get out." He said looking apologetic.

"For now," Chris replied as she looked at him, "That is all we can do." The three of us nodded.

"We can access the fire escape up here to get to the parking lot by cranking the ladder." Sam said as he then headed to the other side of the building and twisted a crank. The two of us followed him as we all climbed down to the street below. As we then left the backside of the HQ, I saw several cars in the parking lot. We approached them with relative ease and after putting down a couple more police zombies we found one of the vehicles still intact. Sam used the keys until the right one unlocked the car. He tossed the key to Chris and climbed in the back seat. Chris put herself in the driver seat as she then started the car up. I clambered into the passenger seat as the car started up and we began to drive towards the main road.

"So what did you mean when you said Sally was infected?" I said looking back at Sam.

"Sally is the daughter of Robert and Maria Yhur. She was infected by the virus at an early age, but somehow developed an immunity to its effects. I honestly had no idea she was still in the city when we found her, and Wesker had ordered if I found her to return her to proper hands in exchange for immunity from the city. Sally's blood has been the leading research development in order to find a cure. Her blood might be the way to save everyone here, which is why you can see she is valuable and why anyone would want her." He said. "It was luck we happened to locate her wandering about the streets calling her parents' names." He sighed leaning back in the seat as we drove on for several more minutes.

A girl whose blood was somehow immune to this entire plague? Whose blood might be the cure to save these thousands of lives?

"How could you give her up when you knew she was so valuable?" I shouted at him angrily.

"I know I know, I was selfish..I just wanted to see my own daughter again at any cost..I did not think," He said as his voice trailed off.

I calmed down a bit as he said this, choking up slightly as he went silent and looked away. I then turned around as Chris hit a few wandering zombies out of the way and turned onto the exit for the north gate. As we turned the corner the giant wall loomed in the distance. Raccoon City had a safeguard in case of an attack, a giant wall protected the city. I figured now it was being used for containment of the plague; as long as nothing could leave the city it was perfect for containment. I figured since everything had been sealed off and only certain people had the codes this must be the last resort the city used when trying to save the rest of the world.

Chris pulled up about 40 yards away from the wall. She then stopped and looked at Sam.

"Alright, get us out of here." She said as she unlocked the cop car. Sam nodded as he then stepped out of the car and went towards a small panel. As he took out the piece of paper and began to enter a code I heard a low rumble as a giant hand then came out of nowhere and smashed Sam's head into the wall. With relative ease the front part of his face was easily just smashed off and almost in the form of a pumpkin it exploded. Chris screamed as we both jumped out of the car and watched as a giant yellow monster appeared from the distance. The lifeless and now headless body slumped to the ground as the monster dropped it, now looking straight at the two of us.

Chris grit her teeth as she then fired a few rounds with the rifle before it clicked. The first shot hit the monster and it now seemed angry, the second shot however, was knocked to the side as it stretched out its arm and batted the bullet away. I then watched in horror as the arm struck the car.

"JUMP!" I said as I leapt in the air to the side. I gasped as I saw the car be pushed over before Chris had a chance to defend herself and with a horrible crunch it landed on her.

She screamed as I looked back. She had almost avoided the vehicle, but the top of the car had pinned her leg to the ground, I figured the crunch had been her leg breaking. She started crying hysterically as the monster's arm retracted and it began to advance towards her. I cursed under my breath, we had been so close. With the last fifteen or so rounds I hand in the handgun I pointed the gun at the monster and fired three shots, all three landed. The monster then angrily turned to me as its attention stopped focusing on the incapable Chris and now it began to advance towards me. As it turned, I noticed its other arm was relatively short. Did this creature have one long arm and another short handicap? I grinned slightly at my realization of my advantage.

The grin soon left however as the monster's arm then thrust itself at me. I managed to roll out of the way, but the monster had been to close that time, I had felt the wind breeze by my arm. This creature had sharp claws that I would have to avoid. As I stood up I then ran at the monster's other side as I began to fire a few rounds. This tactic worked as the monster seemed unable to reel the other arm fast enough to avoid the shots. However, I soon realized the other arm was now moving at a speed I could not match as I ducked. The arm sailed over my head and crashed into a nearby building, toppling it towards me. I managed to get out of the way in time, but as I avoided the building, the monster ran up at me with its arm. I gasped as I jumped back, missed being hit by mere centimeters. I then held up my gun and fired a few rounds as I ran the other way. As long as I could keep this thing away from Chris I would have been able to do my job. As I ran away from the monster I checked my ammo and realized I only had seven rounds left. I managed to hide behind a building as the monster then searched for me as I ran down a different alleyway.

As I frantically searched for a way to escape the monster I saw a couple zombie and a ladder near them. Trying to save ammo I dashed past them before they could bite me and I scrambled up the ladder. No sooner had I reached the top of the building I heard the zombies being shoved away as the monster then extended its arm to the top of the building. It quickly climbed up the side and as it came to the top I fired four shots. The first two missed, but the next two hit the monster dead on in the chest. It flailed back as it fell off the building, but it one last effort its long arm grabbed me and before I could react I, too was spinning into oblivion. Somehow the claws had avoided me, but as my side hit the pavement near the gate, I heard a rib crack. It wasn't broken, but it still hurt like heck as I slid for a few feet before stopping. The pain was unbearable as I struggled up against the wall.

As I managed to prop myself up, keeping the pain from completely killing me, I looked to see the monster, also looking horribly beaten up emerge from the nearby alley. This was it, I was beaten and bruised, but the next three bullets would now decide my fate. As the monster then ran at me with its arm reeled back as if preparing for one final strike. I attempted one shot, but the pain in my side surged and the shot flew off course. The monster continued to run as it then began rotate its shoulder as if to prepare its arm. I fired the second shot, biting my lip through the pain as it hit the monster in the chest. It wasn't the shot I wanted, and even with it the monster approached. When it was less than 20 feet away, I closed my eyes and put my hand on the trigger. Just before I pulled the trigger, feeling the monster about ready to strike I heard a shout.

"MALKON!" A shout came as Chris, limping on one leg threw her combat knife at the creature. The impact stuck the arm into the wall as the creature stopped just feet in front of me. "NOW MALKON!" She yelled. I nodded as I then pointed the gun at the bewildered monster and with one shot, I penetrated its head. The monster reeled back in defeat as it hit the pavement with a sickening thud.

I gasped as I held my side and looked at Chris. "I guess I owe you one." I said as I walked over to her. As we met, I saw the look in her eye as I then put my arm around her waist and kissed her. It was instant, passionate, and meaningful. Her slender and beautiful body caved into the kiss and she gasped.

"I thought you were going to get crushed like Sam so I had to throw it," She said out of breath as I held her in a hug for a few more seconds.

"Thank you Chris. I did my best to make sure the monster would go after me rather than you." I said confessing my reasoning. We both had cared enough about each other to act when the moment was necessary and we both had overcome the obstacle. As I then looked over the pass code lay on the ground just feet from the panel and Sam's lifeless body.

I ambled over to the paper, Chris's arm around my shoulders for support as she limped with me. I picked up the paper and read the numbers out loud as I entered them on the pass code.

"3,4,7,9,9,0,1," I said as I hit the buttons. As soon as the last number was entered the gate opened with a long, slow sigh. I looked at Chris as the two of us then headed outside of the creaking gate. No sooner had we exited, the gate slowly closed. I took one last look at the city behind us and just before the gate closed I saw several zombies in the street. Soon, I thought to myself as I hoped the cure to this disaster lay within Sally. As me and Chris looked at the empty road ahead of us I began to walk.

As we were within ten minutes from the city, the sun rose on the horizon just to the East of us. I stopped as we both turned to watch the brilliant sun rise. We looked at each other as the dawn of light shone brightly and warmed our hearts. However a looming darkness still resided in the both of us. With a bit of a tense look we both knew the journey wasn't over; once we found help and recovered we would go to rescue Sally from her captors and somehow fix the disaster that was raccoon city.

THE END!


End file.
